Machines, such as a wheel loader or a backhoe loader, include a number of valves that are used during machine operation. A configuration of such valves changes based on specifications of the machines such as net power, operating weight, pay load, and a type of industry in which the machines are deployed.
The valves are typically covered by a valve guard. Currently, the valve guards consist of a sheet metal plate and a rubber baffling. The rubber baffling is adapted to allow passage of one or more fluid lines that are connected to the valve. Generally, a number of the fluid lines and a position of the fluid lines are based on the configuration of the valve. Hence, each configuration of the valve requires the valve guard to have a unique design, which leads to a proliferation of parts of the valve guard. Further, during a servicing of the valve, the valve guard including the fluid lines needs to be removed from the machine, which increases cost and complexity that is associated with the servicing of the valve.
U.S. Patent Publication Number 2009/0038691 describes a valve guard assembly for a gas cylinder. The valve guard assembly has a mounting collar which is adapted to fit around and to engage a neck of the gas cylinder. The mounting collar has an outer surface in which there is an endless first coupling member in the form of a circumferential slot. A valve guard has an integral coupling ring with a second coupling member in the form of an endless inward projection engageable with the circumferential slot. A means for acting against disengagement of the first and second coupling members is provided. This means takes the form of a locking band.